Torn Between Two Lives
by Aefaradien
Summary: He woke up feeling cold and wet, finding himself on a beach not remembering how he got there, failing to remember who he was or how he had ended up with an arrow sticking out of his calf. To make things worse just at that moment five dragons appeared out of the forest, each of the dragons having riders sitting on their backs. Follow the story of an unlikely friendship to be tested.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hello just a short notice for the readers, this is my first fan-fiction and so please take that to notice, I would really appreciate it if you told me your opinion and maybe even review it. If there is anything you see that you might think would need to be changed or adjusted please tell me. Also English is my second language so my sentence structure might not be the best. I do not own How to Train your Dragon or any of the character, names, places or items, only my OC characters. Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoy it.**

Awakening

All he could think as he was coming too is how wet and cold he was feeling, he felt like the Gods had thrown him around in a sick game of theirs. Groaning quietly to himself in self pity, he opened his eyes noticing that he was lying on a beach. After taking in his surroundings the first think that came to his mind was how had he even gotten here in the first place, the thing was he didnt know why he was here or how he even got there, heck he couldnt even remember his own name. He tried to get up but was overcome by a wave of nausea and pain. After the pain and nausea had worn off a bit he sat up carefully inspecting his apparel, he was surprised to be wearing a set of black armor lined with golden plating, seems like he was a trained solider. But that was just one of the many questions answered that were buzzing around in his head. Pushing his thoughts away from trying to make sense of it he turned his attention back to his armor, it seemed to have taken a beating, it was missing pieces, covered in dents and cuts one standing out in particular because it seems like someone had tried to slash his chest open failing to do so but leaving his armor with a cut running from his right shoulder almost all the way down to his stomach.

After examining what was left of his armor he turned his attention on himself noting he was not much better off than his armor, he was covered in bruises and slash wounds most of them not big enough to be of concern. Only one stood out, he had the tip of an arrow sticking out of his right legs calf. This explained the pain earlier when he had tried to get up, looking at the broken arrow sticking out he grabbed it bracing himself for the pain before yanking it out letting out a quite cried of pain. Immediately regretting his decision as he noticed that the wound has started to bleed profusely after he had removed the what was left of the arrow, the arrow most have cut a major artery but also had kept it closed. Ripping some of his uniform off he tied the makeshift rags around the wound hoping to stop the bleeding if not just a little.

After getting up on his feet again he came to conclusion that he was in no condition to wander through the forest in this cold and is stuck on this beach for now to either bleed out or freeze to death soon. All of a sudden he heard a twig snapping behind him, turning around as fast as he could before staring into the thick tree line he thought the sound had come from, in and instant he was holding a dagger in his hand, strange it was like a reflex as if his subconscious knew it would be there. Squinting into forest he called out "Quis est?" (latin: Who goes there). He waited but there was no response.

He held his dagger at a ready knowing he would probably not stand a chance against any foe in his current state but he wouldnt go down without a fight, just at that moment a dragon stepped out of forest, but not just any dragon, no it was a Night Fury but the thing that shocked him most was that there was a man in strange armor riding on top of it, wow he couldn't even remember his own age, but no the gods above thought that that wasnt enough of shock for him. Four other dragons stepped out of the trees with five riders on them, A Deadly Nadder with a Stunning Blond girl on it, a Gronkel with a boy who seemed to share to share the gronkels heavy build , a Monstrous Nightmare with a boy whos face resembled that of a pigs slightly, and a Hideous Zippelback with what seemed like twins sitting separately on each of its two heads.

After looking at each of the dragons and their riders he looked back at the Night Fury and its Rider who seemed like he was the one in charge, that was when he noticed the crest on the riders armor he couldnt make out what or why but the crest looked familiar but thats it. Just then the Boy on the Monstrous Nightmare jumped off his dragon taking out his war hammer looking at him before spitting on the ground before saying "Whats Roman filth like you doing here" at which the Man on the Night Fury turned his head to the boy and scold him it, the boy had spoken norse, and somehow he knew the language.

But the boy with the face of a pig had insulted him and he couldnt let him just get away with it so he showed him the Finger at which the others looked at him surprised and shocked because he seemed to understand what the boy had said. The boy let out a roar of anger charging at him with his hammer raised above his head, it was a wild attack and easy to block even with only a dagger and his wounded leg impairing his ability to fight. As the pig faced boy turned back around after he had been tripped and landed face first in the sand he charged him again and again his attack was blocked but this time he ended up with a fist landing heavily across his jaw making him drop to the ground and drop his hammer. Looking down at the viking he could have killed him but then his friends or companions would probably send their dragons on him, speaking of that he was surprised to see the Monstrous Nightmare not even looking over to see how its rider was doing but instead grooming itself while the others just looked at him dumbfound, well at least he guessed that as he couldn't see the leaders expression on his face with him wearing his helmet, but he did notice emerald green eyes study him from under the helmet, just that moment pain erupted in the back of his head and he stumbled forward dropping his dagger before falling down to meet the sand. Everything was spinning before he was consumed by a wall blackness, letting himself be surrounded by the comforting darkness only to be bothered by something seeming to be poking around in the his wound and then pull out before going back in.

He was slowly but surely coming back to his senses, he heard voices, a nasaly and sort of annoying one that definitely belonged to a girl, sort of angelic, wait did he actually just think that. After listening to the two talk to each other about him and how he had gotten here and most of all what had happened to him. Letting out a groan he opened his eyes and found himself lying on what seemed like a bed, everything was out of focus and he had to blink a few times before everything cleared up he found himself looking into a pair of eyes that looked like the golden leaves in the autumn wind before they are replaced by a set of Emerald Green eyes before grabbing hold of the Boys shirt headbutting him in the nose making him stumble back while he jumped out of the bed running towards the door but was immediately tackled by a huge black creature and pinned to the ground while the Night Fury growled at him its Pupils dilated to a slit its sharp teeth inches from his face, he was ready to be torn to shreds when the boy he had headbutted interjected calling the Dragon off "Toothless get off him, its alright im sure i just startled him and he wont try it again." Looking over at me as he finished his sentence. Letting out a sigh of surrender he stopped struggling against the dragon which then let him go and retreated to a corner in the room but its poison green eyes never leaving him, that is when he noticed his throbbing leg and the blood sickering through bandages, real bandages and not the rags he had used earlier.

They had taken him in and bandaged him up even after he had attacked one of their own. Shaking his head to try and clear it of all those unanswered questions he looked up at the boy that was standing infront of him still in his armor but his helmet lying on a desk scattered with sketches and drawings, that was when the boy with the emerald green eyes spoke up "So, uhmm whats a Roman doing this far from the Roman empire?" He thought for some time wondering if he should answer his question, after all he had headbutted him just moments ago and he had called his dragon off him, so he spoke up with his rusty Norse and his voice strained from not talking for so long "I do not know, I dont remember anything. Where am I" The boy looked at him with what seemed like a hint of pity in his eyes before holding out a hand to help him up "Ill show you if you let me, and please dont give Toothless a reason to tear you apart" at which the night fury as if to prove a point let out a quiet growl towards him. Taking his hand he got back up on his feet "Dont worry there is only one Person i want to beat to a pulp for hitting me over the back of the head" he looked up into the boys face as he heard him chuckle "Oh you mean Snotlout, i dont think the Village would appreciate if you beat up the chiefs brothers son" he answered with a short nod.

As the two walked towards a great big oaken set of doors, when looking around as they headed towards the doors with Toothless behind them he noticed other beds very few being occupied by big burly men with wild hair and women who looked as equally fearsome as the men. But what surprised him most was that next to some of the beds there were dragons curled up next to them sleeping or looking at the vikings in the beds next to them as if they were watching over them. But that was nothing compared to what he would see that day, as soon as he stepped out of the Infirmary he was speechless, dragons where flying around all over the place, people where riding them and even dragons playing with children. It was an overwhelming sight and he stood there not noticing that people had stopped to look at him, some looked at him with interest but most of them looked at him with anger and even disgust, word had spread that the Dragon riders had brought back a wounded roman and that even when wounded and only armed with a dagger had almost beaten Snoutlout who was a skilled fighter and somewhat popular with the other villagers.

The night fury's rider noticed the stares directed at the newcomer and snapped him out of his thoughts "Come the chief and the other Dragon riders are waiting for you at the Mead Hall, follow me." and started walking ahead only looking back to check if the newcomer was following. After a short walk to Berks Mead hall that was empty except for the Chief, the dragon riders, Gothi, Gobber and other important Villagers of Berk. The Night Fury´s rider was greeted kindly by everyone present except for the two Twins who just waved at him before going back to punching each other for some reason, and Snoutlout who acted like he hadnt noticed him entering the mead hall and a man who shared great resemblance with Snotlout, maybe it was his father.

As everyone had finished greeting the boy their eyes turned to him, the adults looking at him with what seemed like distrust in their eyes while the young riders mostly looked at him with what seemed like interest except for Snotlout, if looks could kill he would be lying dead on the ground by now. The Night Furys Rider was the first to break the silence that had filled the room "So uhmm yeah dad this is the Roman we found on the beach two days ago." Two things went through his mind at that exact moment, firstly, did he just call the chief his dad! Oh crap he had headbutted the chiefs son and secondly the boy has just said that they had found him two days ago, had he really been out that long? His train of thoughts was interrupted when the Chief spoke up "I can see that, so Roman" he spoke the word as if it was a crime"What brings you to isles of Berk?" he shook his head and let out a sigh tired of being reminded that he had no clue how he got here or who he even was "I already told Night Fury boy there that I cant remember anything about my life or how I even got here, I only found out from you guys that I was roman." a few of the people present let out quiet chuckles that almost immediately seized as they saw the frown having formed on the chiefs face, the only ones ignoring the chief where the other dragon riders and he could swear he saw Snotlout smirk for just a fleeting moment

Hiccup spoke up as soon as the chuckles had died down"Sorry we havent introduced ourselves yet, Im Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, leader of Berks Dragon Academy" looking at the others who immediately knew they where supposed to introduce themselves at which the Blond who had ridden the Deadly Nadder stepped forward "Im Astrid Hofferson and I suggest you never piss me off" and he will take the advice seeing that she held that double bladed ax like someone who would have no troubles at all separating his head from his shoulders if given a reason. Next up where the two twins who had been busy with a smacking contest moments earlier "Names Ruffnut and this is my stupid Brother Tuffnut, tricksters and servants of Loki" both of them smiling at him but in a way that told him never to accept anything from them for his own well being. After them the boy who had been riding the gronkel stepped forward holding out his hand which he shook awkwardly for a moment before stepping back "Fishlegs Ingerman, dragon expert and proud owner of Meatlug" he guessed this is what he called his dragon. Snotlout didnt bother to even speak and neither did his dad Spitelout. Next was the viking with the missing leg and arm "Gobber the Belch im the Forge master here laddie" now only the Chief was left who stepped forward and glared down at him "Stoick the Vast, chief of berk and its people" he did his best not to step back as the giant of a man glared down at him as if daring him to oppose him.

Hiccup again was the one to break the tension "Now that everyone has so kindly introduced themselves to our new friend" at the mentioning of the word friend everyone looked at hiccup as if he had gone nuts but he ignored them and kept on going "I wanted to ask why you have called all of us here Dad?" at this Stoick turned his eyes back on the roman standing next to his son "Well for the trial this roman of course son" as soon as those words were said multiple things happened all at once, Hiccup stood there with his mouth open in disbelief, Snotlout and Spitelout chest bumped each other so hard that Snotlout flew backwards landing on a chair breaking it and his cry of outrage.

At exactly that moment the doors of the mead hall burst open and a young girl ran inside shouting "Sorry im late Spark ran off again trying to rai…." but the words died in her mouth as she took in everyone's expressions "Did I miss something important?" That was when he noticed her eyes, they were the same eyes he first saw after waking up, wait had she taken care of his wounds, if so he would have to thank her later that was if these Barbaric trolls didnt decide to hang him or feed him to a dragon.

 **Well I hope you like it so far and if you have any ideas or suggestions please share them with me. I will be trying to make it 40 chapters or more long and maybe write more than 2500 words or so for each chapter. That all depends if you like the story and show interest in it. Thanks for taking your time to read my work. Also the Cover image represents Erlendrs Armor he had on when waking up on the beach only that he was missing the helmet and that it was in pretty bad shape. The armor will come back later in the story with a few improvements and changes.**


	2. Chapter 2: A new Name, A new Start?

**Well here is Chapter two, hope you enjoy it and please review it if you can, i would really appreciate your opinions to try and improve it to the best of my abilities to make it more fun for you guys to read.**

A new name

After Alva, he had caught her name when she had gone over to greet Gobber the Belch who she seemed to get along with just like everyone else, had been filled in by Hiccup about what was going who seemed to be angry with his father and after being filled in on what was going on Hiccup was not the only one angry.

He was confused that Hiccup and Alva where standing up to him at all, he was an outsider, a stranger and he had headbutted Hiccup earlier and fought with one of their group two days ago. This wasnt making any sense at all to him and didnt help his already confused state, loosing your memory really sucks, everything was blank. Well not really everything, all he knew was that he was Roman and that he probably was in the army and that he knew how to fight.

He let out a groan wishing he hadnt come back to his senses at all but his self pitying was interrupted by the booming and commanding voice of Stoick the Vast addressing everyone in the mead hall "Enough fooling around, we will have the trial tomorrow at the break of dawn" before turning towards him "And you Erlendr(Norse:Foreigner), my son has convinced me to put you under his supervision and not throw you into our jail to await your trail. Do not make me regret my choice or you will regret it even more" and with that everyone except for Hiccup and Alva and Erlendr left the mead hall.

Hiccup was again the first to break the awkward silence "Well Erlendr...you dont mind us calling you that since your cant remember your name?" thinking it over for a some time before nodding in agreement "Okay Erlendr...I kind of like it" to his surprise both Hiccup and Alva smiled at him. After standing there in silence for a while Alva spoke up "Hiccup shouldnt we show Erlendr around the village or are we planning on staring at each other here for the rest of the day" this made both of the boys smile and chuckle to themselves before Hiccup responded "Yeah your right, so Erlendr let us show you around our humble and boring village" the sarcasm practically dripping off his sentences.

Two hours later the three where in the dragon academy showing Erlendr around what had once been the Dragon killing arena "And this is where Hiccup first became famous and popular" this surprised him and led him to asking "Wait Hiccup killed a dragon? I thought you loved dragons and wouldn't harm them?" at which hiccup quickly answered "No! I didnt hurt any dragons in here, I used what I had learned from being around toothless to make it seem like I could best those dragons. It worked until Astrid my friend -ouch- hey what?" at that moment Alva had punched his arm and was laughing "Your more than just friends Hiccup or do friends go on secret flights while everyone is sleeping" at this Hiccup blushed and tried to stutter an excuse which was hilariousness and funny enough to make Erlendr laugh a real and genuine laugh for the first time since he had found out he was to be trialed the next day at dawn.

Him laughing made Hiccup and Alva both stare at him in surprise as he only spoken a few words all day long so far. Alva then smiled at him with that perfect smile of hers that he had come to like in the last two hours "Wow, an hour of trying to make you laugh at my stupid jokes when all I had to do is that. I was beginning to believe you weren't physically able to laugh or something, I got to tell Astrid right away, HA, I cant wait to see the look on her face that I won our bet" and with that she ran off leaving a confused Erlendr with an embarrassed Hiccup.

Erlendr turned to Hiccup with a confused look before asking"Uhmm What was that all about?" at which Hiccup looked at him before letting out a sigh "Astrid made a bet with Alva earlier while we where in the mead hall that she wouldnt be able to make you laugh at any of her stupid jokes or comments and that she had until the end of the day to win, if not she would have to give her second favorite sword to Astrid, but if she won Astrid would have to hand over her second favorite Ax"

Erlendr only nodded in response both of them sitting there in silence. For a while they sat there looking at a group of Terrible Terrors fight over a mackerel a green one with a scar on its right front leg won and swallowed the morsel happily the others chirping angrily at him before flying away while the winner curled up on a crate letting the suns rays shine on as he was basking himself on the crate soon tiny snores emitting from the small creature.

Erlendr couldn't bare the silence anymore and he wanted to know more about dragons and what would happen to him "Hiccup, your father and the others said earlier I would be trialed for Attacking Snotface, what would be the worst case scenario for me and be honest" as soon as he had asked Hiccup seemed to deflate a little and had let out a sigh "Its Snotlout, and the worst that could happen is that they will send you of the island into exile for attacking a villager and being an outsider, or Snotlout will challenge you to a duel to regain his honor. It was kind of a low blow to his reputation to be beaten by a wounded guy with just a dagger. But we saw how that went and now with you back up and regaining health ill think Spitelout and Snotlout will try and kick you off the island if his father dosent pressure him into fighting you in a duel. You never know with Spitelout and Snotlout." as Erlendr heard all this he couldnt help but feel a pang of worry. He saw the harbor that day and the how the ocean seemed to go on forever, even if he did find an island he would probably starve sooner or later, or get attacked by those Outcasts Hiccup had talked about earlier, or dragged to the bottom of the ocean floor by a freak storm that where so common in this area.

Hiccup noticed Erlendr´s sudden silence and guessed he was thinking through different scenarios of what could happen if he got kicked off the island "Erlendr dont worry, Alva and I will speak up for you and so will Fishlegs and Astrid, we will talk my dad out off whatever Spitelout demands." at hearing this Erlendr grinned and nodded in thanks.

Erlendr thought for a moment before asking the question that had been wanting to ask already for a while now "Hiccup, if im allowed to stay may I join the Dragon Acadamy?" he looked at Hiccups face that was expressionless for a few moments before that kind of annoying grin appeared on his face "Took you long enough to ask, but I cant say yes yet, I will have to ask the gang about what they think of you joining but also we would have to find you a dragon first before you can join"

Erlendr felt excited at first but soon the excitement faded "Wait find me a dragon, dont you have dragons around I can pick from?" at this Hiccup let out a sigh remembering that Erlendr knew almost nothing about dragons and still had much to learn.

"Its not that easy Erlendr, a rider does not pick a dragon, the dragon and the rider have to pick each other just like Toothless and I are made for each other so are the gangs dragons made for each other" Erlendr let out a groan, with the luck he has had so far he would most likely end up with a Gronkle or a Terrible Terror. Thats when a beaming Alva walked back into the Arena followed by Astrid who did not seem to happy and who was walking straight towards him stopping before him glaring at him before punching his arm hard enough to make him flinch and hold his arm in pain.

"Ouch, What was that for?" he shouted at her at which she responded with a kind of smug smile on her face "Thats for making me lose a bet" and with that she turned to hiccup to give his arm a punch as well but not nearly as hard as she had punched his arm before giving his cheek a quick peck "And thats for being reacting so cute when confronted by that nosy git" at that Alva shouted "Hey who are you calling a nosy git" at which Astrid only rolled her eyes.

The four of them walked back to the mead hall as they where all hungry and it was starting to get dark while Erlendr and Hiccup talked about dragons that might suit him on the way to the mead hall and the two girls talked about weapons which kind of surprised him, but he shrugged it off because it was not even close to as strange as riding dragons and living with them in harmony, he didnt know why but he seemed to have thought it impossible for some reason, his head started hurting again the more he thought about it so he returned his attention to the others as they stepped into the mead hall.

While he had been in deep thoughts Fishlegs had joined their group. As they stepped inside they where greeted by the smell of good mead, roasted meat that made his mouth water and the sound of laughter. But as soon as the crowds turned to look at the newcomers the laughs died and where replaced by mutters about Erlendr. "They say the Riders found him at Raven point in armor as black as the night and that he beat Snotlout" whispered one of the Vikings with a long red beard.

As they sat down at an empty table Fishlegs tapped Erlendrs shoulder "Hey there not that wrong you know, you did kind of kick Snotlouts ass" this made Erlendr chuckle "Yeah well if you remember I was on the ground five seconds later after he hit me over the head with his hammer" Fishlegs nodded at him as the waiters brought plates of food and pints of mead for everyone. Fishlegs took a plate and took a bite out of some roasted yak chewing and swallowing the tasty morsel before retorting "But that was a cheap move, your back was turned to him and you where distracted, I think he would have no chance of beating you in a fair fight" at that exact moment Snotlout himself had walked up behind Fishlegs "Say that again Fishlegs, you think this piece of Roman trash can defeat the mighty Snoutlout Jorgenson in a fair fight, no chance at all."

Erlendr had to do his best to not choke on the sip of mead he had just taken as Snotlout puffed his chest to make himself look bigger and more impressive failing to do so only making him look even more ridiculous. Fishlegs seemed to pale a small bit but answered anyways "Yes I do Snotlout, you only one last time because he had his back turned and was distracted" Snotlout glared angrily down at Fishlegs, not for saying that he couldnt beat Erlendr in a fair fight but for speaking so loud what Fishlegs hadn't noticed is that the whole mead hall had gone silent and listened to him and where now watching the two boys glancing at Erlendr every now and then who looked down into his mead as if it had become very interesting all of a sudden. Snotlout fumed and snapped at Fishlegs "I could beat that Loser any time" and at this exact moment Erlendr was overcome by a feeling of foreboding

"Well Snotlout, Erlendr said he could beat you with his bear hands no matter what weapon you had" Fishlegs face had gone purple with anger but Snotlouts face had lit up with glee "In that case Roman, I challenge you to a duel tomorrow morning at the break of dawn, winner gets a to choose what to do with the looser." Erlendr was just about to say that he never said that when Fishlegs sealed his fate for him with these words "He accepts" and with that cheers erupted throughout the entire mead hall cheers erupted because what viking didnt like an upcoming duel with the chances of witnessing maiming and brutality.

Erlendr let his head hit the table cursing his luck and the Gods above, while the others at the table glared at Fishlegs who just now noticed what he had done and was blubbering to himself. It took him five entire minutes before Fishlegs had calmed down enough to apologize to Erlendr.

"Im sorry, I dont know what came over me, its just he keeps pushing me around and never takes me seriously I guess I just lost it." Fishlegs seemed like a wreck about what he had got Erlendr into.

Erlendr thought it over for a moment, this wasnt that bad, Fishlegs had embaressed Snotlout enough to make him challenge him and if he won he could make Snotlout break off the trial and that would be problem solved. But still going in the ring unarmed with Snotlout who would most likely pick his War hammer, not even he liked those odds and he was still limping slightly and his leg was far from being recovered. That reminded him of something, he still hadnt thanked Alva for fixing him up but cheering up Fishlegs was more important at the moment.

After telling them all about his plan to get out of the trial Fishlegs seemed less angry with himself and was busy calculating the chances of him winning based on the fight 2 days ago. While he watched Fishlegs with a smile he noticed that Alva was observing him.

"Uhmm Alva I just remembered that I never thanked you" at this she looked at him quizzically "For what?" he rolled his eyes before pointing at his leg "For patching me up of course, or were you to busy staring at my muscles to remember that" he chuckled dodging a cooked potato that Alva had sent flying at him in response but he saw her smile and blush slightly at his words trying to hide it by taking a quick drink from her pint of mead before getting up the leave "Well its late, see you guys tomorrow at dawn at the arena" They all waved her goodbye one after another leaving the mead hall until only Erlendr and Hiccup where left at the table.

He was just about to leave when he noticed something, he didnt know where he would stay for the night. He turned back to Hiccup "Uhm...Where do I go now?" Hiccup looked at him confused for a moment before understanding what he meant "DAMN IT, Argh I totally forgot to get you a room for the night, you can sleep in my house for the night" this made me raise an eyebrow "Are you sure your dad...I mean the Chief would be okay with that, last time I checked he looked at me as if I was a pile of dragon poop he found in a corner."

Hiccup just shook his head "What he dosent know wont hurt him, ill let you on Toothless´s back and he´ll climb in through the window with you" Erlendr agreed to the plan only because he was tired and ready to fall asleep on the spot hoping that Toothless had forgiven him somewhat for headbutting Hiccup earlier today, well at least enough to help him sneak into Hiccups house without Stoick noticing.

Twenty minutes later Erlendr was in Hiccups room and was examining a table full of sketches and designs each detailed and mesmerizing. He then helped Hiccup set up a place to sleep thanking him again for letting him stay here and trust him. Soon everything was quiet and the last candles had been blown out. He thought about everything that had happened today and what was to come, soon sleep overwhelmed him pulling him into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Spilled Blood and New Wounds

**Hey guys sorry for the kind of late update, I just had allot happen this weekend and so I didnt have the time or the will to keep writing, my dog had been acting strange the start of last week and by Friday could no longer walk or seem to know where she was, so I had to Take her to the Vet to be put down. Ok i am sorry to bore you with this. Here is the next chapter and just so you guys know ill most likely change this one in the near future to make it more detailed and fun to read but the outcome will be the same. So enjoy yourselves and please as always if you want to share your opinion with me about what could be changed or any mistakes you see please do so I would really appreciate it . Aefaradien out.**

Chapter 3 - Spilled Blood and New Wounds

Dawn came to quickly for Erlendrs taste, it felt like he had barely closed his eyes and fallen asleep before being woken up by a Night Fury staring at him inches from his face. After recovering from a near heart attack before glaring at Hiccup who had been up for a while now already and had put on his flight suit while he had still be sleeping was now rolling on the floor consumed by quiet laughter.

"Hey I bet you didnt react any better when you guys met the first time and he was inches away from your face as well." that shut him up making Erlendr grin which faded instantly as someone seemed to be coming up the stairs. Gods above if The chief found him in his house who knows what he would do to him. Grabbing his things hastily thanking hiccup for letting him spend the night at his place he climbed out the window crawling up onto the roof before freezing in place as he heard the door open to hiccups room and the Chiefs voice drifting out the window.

He couldnt hear what the two where speaking about and so started too try and come up with a strategy later in the duel against Snotlout, he was going through a scenario in his head where Snotlout had picked a spear instead of his hammer in favor in range and was trying to think of a way to break through his defenses when a voice next to him spoke up "What are you doing on the roof of the Chiefs house" Erlendr tried his best not to jump up in fright and punch Tuffnut who had somehow snuck up on him without him noticing, well he had been pretty distracted thinking about the upcoming duel so he had an excuse "Uhm nothing, enjoying the view" he lied hoping Tuff would be dumb or uninterested to much to know "What are you doing here by the way Tuff?"

Tuff smirked as if he had been waiting for Erlendr to ask him that question "If you have to know, I have this bucket of old fish guts and im planning on dumping them over Hiccup and Toothless as soon as they leave their house" showing him the bucket of fish guts surprised that he hadnt smelled it in the first place, it was enough to make his stomach churn.

Erlendr looked at Tuff who was grinning like a toddler that had been given candy, he owed Hiccup and he couldnt stand there and watch it happen, so he came up with a plan "Well your to late I saw hiccup and toothless leave already earlier you missed them just a few minutes ago, If you still want to catch him he went to Snotlouts house you'd better hurry." as soon as he had finished speaking Tuff was already halfway down, jumping down the rest of the way onto the grass covered ground and was running into the village the bucket of fish guts under his arm, with any luck he would empty it on Spitelout or even Snotlout.

Stretching before climbing off the roof and down onto the ground he headed for the arena with each step a sense of dread filling him but he wouldnt back down not if it could shut up Snotlout and help him gain respect in the village. As he got closer to the Dragon Acadamy he could here talking and shouting already coming from it. As he turned the corner he saw the whole village of Berk sitting in seats looking down into the arena waiting.

It seemed like people took every chance of something exciting and not miss it for the world, all had gathered at the arena waiting eagerly for him and Snotlout, looks like live was a bit boring here since they had become friends with dragons and a duel turned into an attraction, that was when he noticed a board standing near the entrance with his and Snotlouts name on the top and Norse writing, all he could get from it that it seemed that people had put bets on the fight most of them where placed on Snotlout winning. But he did notice Three names listed under his name.

All of a sudden someone punched his arm making him turn around to tell the person a piece of his mind before noticing it was Astrid "You better win Cesar or im going to beat the crap out of you, I bet a shield and two of my swords on you winning, so did Alva and Hiccup" this shocked him, they were counting on him enough to bet on him winning, great as if there wasnt enough depending on the outcome of the duel, that when he noticed Alva, Fishlegs, Hiccup and Toothless heading his way. As the got closer he noticed that hiccup had put something on Toothless´s back.

After greeting each other and Avla adding her threats of what she would do to him if he lost, she had bet her favorite sword for Spitelouts Battle ax which was to large for her but she probably just wanted to brag about it and annoy Spitelout, when Hiccup took the bag off of Toothless back "Thanks for carrying that bud" throwing him a fish which he gobbled up happily before lying down his stunning green observing the group before letting out what could have been a dragons version of a chuckle.

As Hiccup threw him the bag, clanking and rattling as he caught it. He opened the bag looking inside to see he had just been given. He grabbed inside pulling out a helmet and a chain mail shirt looking at Hiccup inquiringly who answered "If your going in there at least wear a helmet and something to protect you even if only a small bit, also Astrid and Alva probably would kill me if you got hurt in there because I didnt get you something to stop Snotlout from cracking your skull open" This made them all laugh making Erlendr feel a bit better, he put on the Chain mail shirt which was a bit to small for him and a tight fit, then the helmet that seemed to belong to either a big viking or a small one with an over sized head.

Erlendr looked at the entryway of the arena a soft feeling of dread sliding down his spine. He turned to Hiccup, Astrid, Alva and Fishlegs taking a deep breath "Hey, before I go in there I feel obliged to Thank you for all you have done for me, you four have treated me better than most people here and if I do lose and kicked off the island, I want you to know that I appreciate what you guys did for me" as he finished and looked up to see them trying not to laugh "Did I really sound that stupid, wow thanks for the support you guys" and with that he entered the arena waiting for Snotlout to show up and get this over with.

He didn't have to wait long before a seething and covered in fishguts Snolout walked into the arena. Erlendr did his best not to smirk or laugh at the irritated Snotlout as he walked over to the table where a range of weapons he could choose from had been laid out earlier that day. Snotlout was wearing vest with small metal plates, a pair of boots with a metal plate at the tip which was probably used to make getting kicked even more painful. Except for that and his helmet and his metal platted vest he wore his usual attire under everything.

Erlendr got into a fighting stance raising up his fists as Snotlout picked up a shield and Hammer that resembled his own only without the decorated hilt and runes on the metal before turning to face him. Erlendr cursed himself, he had been hoping Snotlout would have gone on the offense more than defense like last time, seemed like he did have a brain and know how to use it after all. Erlendr would have to change that and get snotlout to do what he wanted him to do, and he knew just what to do.

"Hey Snotface, why are you hiding behind a shield, are you that scared of me that you need a shield as well as a hammer to fight me" his words where met with a few murmurs of agreement coming from the crowd making Snotlout falter and look around the crowd to be met by criticizing stares. He growled and snapped his head back to look at Erlendr "Your right I dont need a shield, here you can have it" and with that he threw the shield like a frisbee at Erlendr who ducked as the shield flew over his head before hitting the stone wall behind him. Looking back at the shield he smiled "You need to work on your aiming Sn..." he didnt get to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a fist colliding whit his jaw, Snotlout had thrown the shield at him in hope to distract him and land the first hit and it had worked, Erlendr was thrown back by the force of the punch lying dazed on the cold floor of the arena the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Ouch, I got to admit that caught me offgu..." again he was interrupted this time Snotlout had tried to kick him but Erlendr was faster grabbing Snots right foot and pulling it away and Snotlout hit the ground and within the blink of an eye Erlendr was ontop of him hitting the boys face, managing to land three hits before Snots hammer made contact with the side of his head dazing Erlendr and giving snot the chance to kick him off his chest. Erlendrs head felt like someone had used it to break down the great doors of the meadhall. Getting back up on his feet he saw Snotlout standing up whipping away blood that was running down his face, Erlendrs punches had split the boys lip and maybe even punched out a tooth. The crowd was silent staring down at the two boys as they stared each other down. Erlendr had Snot right where he wanted, he could feel the anger pulsating inside Snot waiting to be triggered and released. Erlendr managed a smug grin in Snots direction "Well are you just going to stand there and admit defeat or fight me you cowardly troll"

Snotlout stood there for a while before roaring the Holligan battle cry running at Erlendr his Hammer raised, Erlendr stood there waiting for the right moment, as Snotlout came closer he noticed a smile that had formed on the boys face, a smile that was sure that he was about to win, that he had bested Erlendr, ohh how far from the truth it was. As snotlout brought down his hammer aiming for Erlendrs head, Erlendr leaned to the side grabbing hold of Snotlout before ramming his knee into the Snotlouts guts bringing him down to his knees kneeling over, next Erlendrs foot made contact with snots face throwing him on his back struggling to get back up before he felt pressure on his throat, Erlendr was kneeling down next to Snotlout one of his knees pressing down on Snots Throat "Yield Snot."

Snotlout snarled refusing to yield and resorted to grabbing for a knife that was hidden in his boot plunging it into Erlendrs still recovering leg, Erlendr let out a painful scream as Snotlout twisted the blade around before kicking Erlendr off. Grabbing the blade he pulled it out throwing it to the ground. Anger and rage had started to boil up in Erlendr, he would no longer hold back, this ended now.

Snotlout had gone to pick his hammer back up and had his back turned to Erlendr when he got back up, this time Erlendr wouldnt let Snotlout attack first, he rushed over towards Snotlout adrenaline and anger dulling the pain from his wounded leg. As Snotlout turned around he drove his fist with full force into the boys face with the results of a strangely satisfying sound of something breaking, maybe his nose or a few more teeth, before jabbing his elbow into his throat making Snotlout gasp for air leaving him open to attack. Erlendr used this and grabbed hold of Snotlout kneeing him repeatedly in the guts with his good leg hoping to end it he brought his knee into contact with Snots face sending him onto his back.

Erlendr backed off waiting for Snotlout to get back up. As Snotlout got back up he ran at Erelndr and launched himself at Erlendr throwing him off balance making the two stumble onto the arenas cold stone floor. Erlendr seeing an opportunity to end this duel once and for all. He put his arms around Snotlouts neck and started cutting off his air supply while the boy frantically tried to pry out of Erlendrs grip, soon Snotlout stopped struggling slipping into unconsciousness.

Erlendr pushed Snotlout away from him and got up on his feet, the adrenaline and anger that had fueled his final push was now starting to fade, he soon noticed the pain in his leg and the small puddle of blood forming at his leg, but what truly shocked him was that everyone had gone silent and was staring down into the pit, even the gang, they had never seen someone take down another person in the way he had. He looked up at Hiccup who was equally stunned and then at Alva who was standing there next to Astrid her mouth open. That was when the silence was suddenly broken by shouts and roars of cheering, Snotlout had lost but the battle had been entertaining and the Vikings had been giving their share of brutality and blood for today. A small smile formed on Erlendrs lips, he had defeated Snotlout and now had a bargaining chip against him and his father, all of the sudden the the ground was coming towards him in a blur before a wall of darkness overcame him.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if not then please review it and tell me what can be changed to make it better. Ill try and get another chapter in by this week and it will most likely be of better quality than this one as I still need to get better in writing and i didnt have that many ideas with this chapter while i already have a rough draft for the next chapter but so many ideas left for it.**

 **Also I want your guys opinion, should I make Snotlout and Erlendr enemies for live or should they start to get along sort of as the story progresses. Its your guys Choice so please tell me what you want. Just view my profile and answer the poll. Thanks again for reading my story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Anew

**Hey sorry for the more than late update, I was just very busy and then suffered writers block. I had a lot go on for a while but now im back and also have more time to write. Ill try and post the next chapter Monday or Tuesday. Anyways thanks again for reading my fanfic and be sure to leave a review if you think there is anything that might need to be changed.**

 **~Starting Anew~**

Erlendr woke up feeling the same he had felt when he woke up on that beach that fateful day, only this time minus the cold and the wet clothing, he was lying in a bed covered in a fur blanket. He looked around finding his bearings, he wasn't in the Infirmary or Hiccups room that was for sure. Throwing the covers off he sat on the edge of the bed stretching his limbs hurting , he was wearing a green shirt that was most definitely not his as he had woken up on this island with only what he had been wearing at the time. He looked around the room noting that there where many jars and glasses filled with herbs and objects, there was a cauldron in the corner next to the fire place and a table with a monster of a book on top of it that seemed to be older than the house itself.

It was at that moment when someone entered the room, it was the old viking woman that had been there in mead hall the day he woke up in the infirmary, Gothi was her name and she was walking towards him a bowl of soup that was the color of mud in her hand pushing it into his hands before grabbing a spoon from one of the shelf's and throwing it towards him hitting him in the head "Ouch" he rubbed his head picking up the spoon before looking down at the bowl in his lap "Wait your not expecting me to eat this are you?" she just looked at him with the sort of look that says either you eat it on your own or ill make you. He was taller than her and most definitely stronger than her but she gave off a strange aura of power and knowledge and that it would be unwise to underestimate her.

He picked up the spoon and put it in the bowl raising the spoon to his face giving it a sniff, the stuff smelled like a legionaries sandals after a days march in the smoldering sun. He did his best not to think of the smell and put the first spoonful of soup in his mouth expecting it to taste just like it smelled. It tasted surprisingly good actually and once he got over its smell and appearance he wolfed it down hungrily, he hadnt noticed how hungry he was. He handed back the bowl and the spoon to the old lady "Uhmm Thank you, Gothi was it?" She nodded and started to walk out of the room but Erlendr called out to her "Gothi wait, I wanted to ask if I can leave" she turned and looked at him before gesturing for him to leave.

Erlendr got up and walked out of Gothi`s hut, as he walked outside he covered his eyes from the sunlight before his eyes adjusted to its light. He walked to Berks market which was swarming with the adults of the village who where bartering with merchants and farmers or sitting at tables with a pint of mead and roasted mutton talking and laughing hearty good laughs. He leaned against the wall of a house when all of a sudden he was tackled by someone from behind.

He was half expecting it to be Snotlout when he looked at his attacker but it was Alva "Hey your back up on your feet why didnt you come tell us your back up" she smiled at him and gave him a hug which surprised him and left him stunned for a moment in which Alva stopped hugging him and step back "Come on we need to tell Hiccup and the others" and with that she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the dragon academy.

As the two walked into the academy he was greeted by the gang who where all present except for Snotlout. Astrid walked over to him giving his left shoulder a soft punch "Dont cut it that close next time Erlendr, I dont like to lose especially not to Spitelout" next was Fishlegs who ran over to him excitedly "How did you do that in the duel, i have never seen a person fight like that, is it a Roman fighting technique, could you teach me?" Erlendr blinked a few times to process the questions for a moment before answering "I dont know how i did it i just followed my instinct, and i dont know if its a Roman fighting technique i still dont remember anything and for your last question why not Fish" he could teach Fishlegs maybe a few things. Fishlegs walked off to meatlug grinning happily before putting all his attention on his gronkel.

Hiccup walked towards him last after the twins had asked him to show them how to correctly punch someone in the throat and cut off their air supply like he had with Snotlout in the fight, Erlendr was clever enough to lie saying that it had been a lucky hit at which the twins walked back to their dragon just to start fighting over something . Hiccup smiled at him "You know we where worried there for a moment, you have been out for 5 days already, Gothi said it was from the blood loss and the hits to the head." staring at Hiccup he asked "Five days, I've been out that long! What about Snotlout by the way?" Hiccups smile vanished "Oh he is steaming, he lost against you, an outsider, and Gobber had to make him three metal teeth to replace the ones you punched out." Erlendr watched the others with their dragons "Yeah well not like he didnt have it coming, so whats the Chiefs word, Can I stay or am I still going to get kicked off the Island?" Hiccup looked around kind of nervously "Well no, not really, your allowed to stay as the trial was called off but you still have to be uhmm punished for attacking Snotlout the night we found you"

Erlendr looked incredulously at him "What! What a load of Dragon Dung" slightly fuming he cursed the gods above "Alright what is my punishment, it cant be that bad can it?" Hiccup looked at him scratching the back of his head "Well you have been assigned to clean the dragon academy from now on and take care of the dragons and their sleeping places but dont worry, we feed, clean and take care of our own dragons and they tend to stay with us and sleep outside our houses and not stay here in their pens. So your only real job would be to clean up the place after training."

After cleaning up the Arena after the riders training session Erlendr sat down on a crate next to a barrel of weapons. Looking at the barrel he took out a Iron one hander, it was nothing special an ordinary sword with no kinds of decoration, he gave the sword an experimental swing and a twirl, finding it satisfactory he put up a training dummy and start to practice. He soon was stabbing and slashing at the dummy, performing harder and more complex attacks the longer he trained. He tucked and rolled, dodged and jumped, slashed and stabbed at the dummy. Erlendr fought as if the sword was an extension of his arm and not just a tool but a part of him, he didnt lead his sword like a viking would, no with ever slash there was strategy behind it, the blade always ready to counter an attack or dish out one itself. Erlendr seemed to be using speed, agility and skill before brute strength, while a viking would charge in to attack without much of a plan he waited and devised plans on how best to attack the dummy if it had a spear or how to get the upper hand if the enemy was wielding a war club.

An hour later Erlendr dropped the sword and sat down on the nearest crate drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. His arms and legs where burning, he doubted he could even lift a broom anymore. He got up after catching his breath putting the sword and dummy away before heading towards the Arenas exit. On his to the market he saw Fishlegs and a few other vikings down at the docks talking to a man who seemed just to have docked his ship and was selling various goods to the vikings. Walking down to the docks he made his way to Fishlegs through the crowd tapping him on the shoulder to announce his presence. Fishlegs turned to see who it was "Oh Hey Erlendr what brings you here?" The man who had been talking to Fishlegs was eyeing him which didnt really bother him "Just wanted to see what all this Fuss is about" Fishlegs nodded and gestured over to the man he had just been talking to "This is Trader Johann, he supplies us with everything we cannot make or grow ourselves here on Berk" Johann gave him a quick curt nod which Erlendr returned "So Erlendr is it?" Erlendr nodded for him to go on" Is there anything I can interest you in?" Erlendr shook his head "Even if there was I would have nothing to pay you with Johann." Johann sucked in the air through his teeth "Well maybe by the time im back again things will be different" with these last words Johann left and walked over to a Viking who was examining an Ax with decorated blades.

Waving Fishlegs good bye Erlendr walked back up to the Village. He didnt really know what to do now, he didnt want to bother the others and everyone else ignored or avoided him which didnt really surprise him, after all he was a stranger and a Roman at that and from what he understood vikings and Romans dont get along. Before he knew it he was standing infront of the Village Smithy the sound of a hammer hitting metal echoing out of the building meant that Gobber was most likely working on something in there since Hiccup was to busy now a days. Standing there for a moment listening to Gobber hammer away at the metal he decided to go out for a walk through Berks forest. He was walking down a small path, on his walk he saw a wild boar tearing up the forest soil in search of food before scurrying off into the bushes as he got closer. Not long into the walk Erlendr stumbled upon a beach, the place somehow seemed familiar but that made no sense, he hasent been to berk before, the only beach he knew was the one he had woken up on. Realization hit him like a fist, this must be the beach he woke up on, it was the only explanation he could think of. Erlendr ran onto the beach and started to scour the beach maybe he could find his sword or something that explained how he had gotten there. An hour later and all he had to show for his hour of looking was a sand dollar and a dragons tooth, sitting down on the sand letting out a sigh he looked up at the sky, he should head back soon or people would get suspicious of him and he was to tired to deal with any accusations so Erlendr got back up on his feet brushing the sand off his clothes before heading back.

It took him half an hour before he was back in town and the sun was starting to set. He started to head to the Mead hall for dinner but was blocked off by two figures who stepped infront of him, it was Snotlouts cronies Fishlegs had warned him about, Guth and Serven, the two where even dumber than Snotlout but made up for that in muscles and brute strength. Serven was the first to open his mouth "You the one who messed up Snots face" it wasn't a question but more of a statement. Erlendr just nodded before trying to walk past the two but Guth pushed him back causing Erlendr to trip over his own feet which those two buffoons found amusing causing them to bellow with laughter. Getting back on his feet Erlendr glared at the two "Im hungry so could you let me through already." The two just looked at each other for a moment before going back to laughing. Erlendr got tired of waiting and tried again to walk past them, Guth stopped laughing and tried to push him back again but Erlendr had been expecting that and before Guth or Serven knew what had happend they where lying on the ground with Erlendrs knee pressing down on Guths throat and Severn clutching his crotch "I said im hungry, so are you going to try and stop me or let me pass and you can save yourself the trouble of ending up like Snotlout" Guth just gulped and looked up at him "I take that as a yes" and with that Erlendr got up and walked towards the mead hall, he probably would regret attacking the two as soon as Spitelout got wind of it after coming back from the tribe meeting that he and Stoick had set sail to this morning, at least it be a week before they would be back.


	5. Story update

**Hey, Im sorry for not updating or posting any new chapters but I just didnt have the time to do so. To be honest that wasn't the only reason why I didnt post anything new, I lost my enthusiasm for the story and I wasn't happy with where the story was going. So I have decided to rewrite it and go at it a bit differently this time. I plan on keeping Erlendr (Although Im thinking of maybe changing his name) but adding some changes to the start. So here is where I want your opinion and feedback on my possible course of action. Right now the idea is to have Erlendr wake up on a deserted island, not Berk this time. He will still suffer under memory loss as to how he got there but will remember bits and pieces of his past life (or remember nothing at all). Anyways the plan is for him to not meet anyone from the gang until later on so a few chapters will be about him trying to survive on said island and maybe even make an unlikely friend in the end before being found. Like I said its just a rough idea right now and Im working on a rough draft as you read this and will try to post it as soon as possible.(It will still be here, I will just be replacing the already existing chapters witht the new ones.) Thanks for taking your time to read my story, it means allot to me.**


End file.
